Serendipity
by Tomatehispipe
Summary: She was working in the nightlife industry to make ends meet, when she finally has the chance of landing her dream job, she meets the notorious Uchiha. What happens when you sign a contract with the devil? SasukeOC MadaraOC Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for all my readers for Petals of War! This is one of the "modern day" stories I promised! Enjoy :P

* * *

"You're up."

Mitsuri put her name tag down and rose a brow at her manager, "My shift just ended."

"You're going on another shift, we have a VIP room that needs to be served."

"Isn't Aiko suppose to-"

A pony-tailed girl burst into the room with her face covered in tears, running mascara and of course, her hands. Her loud sob followed her until she sprinted into the bathroom that was connected to the room they were in.

Mitsuri rose her brow higher and stared at her manager dully.

The manager pretended to not see what just happened with Aiko, "Go now and you won't be fired," she hissed.

The dark-haired girl shot her a quick glare, then quietly picked up her name tag again.

"3 Asahi and 2 bottles of sake," her manager ordered and watched Mitsuri obediently go inside the cabinets to pick up the drinks.

* * *

She had been working at this karaoke bar for longer than she had wanted. It was one of those jobs that hired her quick, paid her enough to keep rent, and slightly more respectable than her other options, especially in the nightlife industry.

As Mitsuri made her way down the hall way to the VIP section, the karaoke noises began to drown down as she started to calculate in her head how much extra she should be getting paid. She stopped at the room with the gold painted door, the other doors had a small window through to see the people inside. But the special VIP ones were completely sheltered. She followed the company's rules by first knocking on the door, (even though nobody would hear her), waiting two seconds and then entering slowly.

As soon as the door creaked open a loud blast of metal music escaped.

A silver haired man was screaming at the mic as he lifted a leg up on the table. His circle necklace with an upside-down triangle danced on his chest as he moved sporadically.

"AHHHH! RAHHHH!"

She kept her head down and made her way to the large center table. One by one she placed the ordered drinks on the side.

"Finally, un!"

A blonde-haired man snatched a bottle of Sake out of Mitsuri's hands, popped the cap off and held the bottle pointing down vertically into his mouth. He only stopped when he saw his partner's gaze on Mitsuri.

"Oi Sasori, don't scare her off like you did the last one, un!" He said, patting Sasori's chest with the back of his hand. "I don't want to wait forever for my drinks, yeah?"

The red-haired man that sat next to him on the karaoke couch, Sasori, smiled. Despite the loud metal music that was destroying her ear drums, Mitsuri could read Sasori's lips as he said, "The last one would've made a better human puppet."

No wonder Aiko got so scared and no one wanted to serve this room. They were the infamous underground organization, the Akatsuki. They were rumored to be some of the worst criminals that were formed together, known to do almost _anything_ for money.

There was also rumors that behind them, there was someone else that controlled them.

Despite all the powerful men in the room, in the midst of all of them, there was one man's presence that could not be ignored. He was featured on all the papers related to anything to do with finance, business and investment. Out of all the top and talented upcoming young entrepreneurs he was labeled by Japan's number one business magazine as "the one to look out for".

Madara Uchiha inherited the Uchiha Corporation at a very young age. The family business was originally a strong but humble one in Japan. After his rule, the corporation grew so large it has been taking over many industries and now going world-wide. There was speculation that he had some _side businesses_ to help the Uchiha Corporation grow so fast, and being involved with the Akatsuki was one of those.

The metal music finally stopped.

"FUCK YEAH!" The metal singer did a final yell to finish off his song.

"WOO! HIDAN!" Some businessmen who sat on the side cheered and whistled at his performance. Even if they didn't enjoy it, they had to pretend they did. As another song came up, Hidan passed the mic to the next singer and sat down to drink.

Quietly, Mitsuri quickly got up to leave the room.

A man with what seems to be glowing green eyes leaned towards Madara and said something. Madara turned his attention to the new server that came into the room.

"You."

Mitsuri stopped in her steps, praying he wasn't talking to her.

"Come."

He was talking to her.

She took a deep breath and let it out before turning around taking a few steps back to the table.

"My friend here, Kakuzu, says he's seen you before."

She briefly made eye contact with Kakuzu's green eyes, "I've worked here for a while now."

"He meant he's seen you _outside_."

"…."

"Come closer."

She took a few steps forward, but keeping distance.

" **Closer**."

Mitsuri gulped and took a few more steps to Madara and Kakuzu.

Madara stood up and stared straight into her eyes.

She felt her palms sweat.

His face inched closer.

Her heart started to pound loudly.

"Kakuzu," Madara pulled away, "I think you've had too much to drink, how can that person be working at a place like this?"

Mitsuri sighed in relief.

"But with close examination…" She almost jumped when he grabbed the around the waist, pulling them close together.

All of a sudden, Madara began to lick her face gently and Mitsuri began to struggle out of his grasp. Then the licks turned into a slobber which caused her to shove his face away. Before she began to yell at him, he barked.

What?

As the barks turned louder, Mitsuri felt her consciousness rose out of her. She felt a rough tongue and a wet nose rub all over her face, as she opened her eyes and pushed it away, she saw a small dog panting at her.

"…Huh?"

She heard someone yawn as they walked into the room.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, Kiba left his dog here while he's on vacation...Did you have a good sleep?"

Mitsuri sat up on the couch she apparently slept on last night and almost fell off it as she felt a pounding headache, "Ino…What happened last night?"

"Last night?" Ino laughed a bit as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, "I was with some friends at the karaoke bar you worked at last night! Remember? We bumped into each other!"

She untwisted the bottle cap and took a few sips, "You were like, freaking out about being recognized or something? Then I was like so? Then I forced you to come drink with me!"

Mitsuri scratched her head with a grumpy face and looked down to notice she was wearing one of Ino's shirts.

"We had such a blast! You got so drunk you called your manager! It was so funny!" Ino opened one of the cabinets that stored pet food. Kiba's dog perked up and his paws tapped against the wooden floor as he swiftly made his way to Ino.

"What did I say?" Mitsuri grumbled, trying to fight through her headache as she tried to recollect her memories from last night. Before Ino responded, Mitsuri's phone buzzed and there was a preview of a text from her manager that wrote, "YOU'RE FIRED".

"Uh…Let's just say you should try your best at your new job interview today." Ino tried to flash a quick smile.

"My…What?"

"You know, the one at the new finance company you were telling me about?"

Oh dear.

* * *

Mitsuri ran through the streets in her new work heels, apologizing every so often as she bumped into people going past.

She almost ran past her interview location but quickly stopped herself as soon as she saw the building. Without hesitation, she ran inside and only caught her breath when she checked in at the front desk.

"Second floor, stairs are that way."

Mitsuri followed the directions and ran clumsily up the stairs, almost tripping over about 2 times, which one of the trips caused another worker to spill their coffee, she eventually made it to the interview room.

She burst in and met the eyes of her very unimpressed employers.

"You're late." The lady in the middle stated as she pushed her glasses up.

"I'm so sorry!" Mitsuri pulled down her shirt to straighten herself. "The bus was running late, and I was-"

"It's fine, take a seat."

She tip toed over the seat that faced right ahead of the 5 people. Mitsuri cursed at herself internally as she felt her potentially new employers watched her.

"So, we reviewed your resume and we were…Intrigued at your current employment history."

"Yes! So, I-" Mitsuri felt her voice weakened because of last night's drinking and quickly cleared her throat. "My employment history, um, that's because-"

The door opened and all 5 of them stood up in surprised, but quickly bowed as they saw the figure.

"Uchiha-sama."

Mitsuri spun around to look behind her and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." She whispered.

Madara glanced over to see the new potential hire and smirked.

"I'll interview this one…Personally."


	2. Chapter 2

"You graduated from the best school in the country and yet…" His eyes looked up from her resume to meet with hers, "Other than the internship provided by the school, you've only worked waitress and hostess jobs."

She began to recite her prepared speech for her employment history.

"My family is very poor and I got in with a scholarship. I made a student who was from a very powerful family quite upset… They made sure I couldn't get a job anywhere else. I've been working these jobs just to get by, and I hope this opportunity can lead me into the finance indust-"

"You also pissed _me_ off last night."

Mitsuri closed her mouth and fell quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I….I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Madara placed her resume flat on his desk, "You're that hostess at the karaoke bar last night, and you _slapped_ me."

Her eyes widen, "U-Uchiha-sama, you must be mistaken-"

He leaned back on his leather chair and continued to speak in that same unimpressed tone, "My friend wanted to look at your face more, you refused, and when I tried to go close you struck my face."

She began to chew on her lip anxiously as she tried to recall what she did before passing out with Ino last night, "Uchiha-sama, I am so, so sorry. I had a really rough night, and I-"

"Beg for forgiveness."

Mitsuri gulped, as if swallowing her pride down her throat. She immediately stood up and bowed deeply with her head facing down on the floor, "P-Please forgive me."

There were much worse things she has done at her jobs. Plus, it really was her fault to striking another person, let alone the CEO of the future company she could potentially work at.

"On your knees."

She looked at him.

"You heard me."

"….."

She knelt down slowly and kept her head down, "Even if it's an assistant job, I'm willing to take it too."

"Hmph, you're quite pathetic aren't you?" He said as if getting his revenge through her situation.

"…."

She couldn't tell if he was smirking since she had her gaze on the ground, but she could _feel_ his smirk.

"Getting hired as my assistant is just as difficult," Madara said as he got up and picked up his suit jacket and swung it over his shoulder, "But we do have an opening."

Mitsuri immediately looked up with her eyebrows high.

"Our cleaning lady just retired," He said as he headed to the door and stepped out, "See you Monday."

* * *

As Mitsuri dragged herself back to her apartment, she was cursing her drunken self. She finally had a chance at an interview and yet she blew it. But what are the chances that she hit the CEO just the night before? Just as she was about to walk up the stairs to her apartment floor, she heard the voice of someone she had been avoiding for months.

"MITSURI."

A gush of anxiety rushed through her body and immediately tried to find a spot to hide.

"Oi you little brat!" She stopped in fear.

"Lucky you, someone had paid your rent!"

Her shoulders dropped down and looked at her landlord, "What?"

"A young boy, he drove here with a nice car." She stated and looked at Mitsuri discerningly, "If I was you, I would be focusing on trapping that boy."

Mitsuri searched through the car park and noticed a shiny red sportscar parked right outside.

* * *

"…Sasuke?"

He was leaning against her door waiting for her, he looked up when he heard his name.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

* * *

"Sorry, I really don't have much to offer." Mitsuri said as she poured out steaming hot tea into a plastic cup.

"I thought you'd be doing much better."

She sighed and hopped on a spot next to him on the couch, "I didn't realize it was going to be this hard. All the companies that aligns with what I do is associated with my family's name."

She curled her legs together, "Anyways, what about you? Last time I saw you, you finished your internship with Orochimaru and created your own company, Hebi corporation?"

"Taka." He corrected her, "We rebranded."

"Oh…And you're still with the same people?"

He nodded and leaned back to rest his head on the back of the couch, "Although Karin and Suigetsu are still a pain in the ass."

"They're good at what they do."

"…."

Sasuke was never a talkative person, even when she met him in university he was still like this. Quiet moments like these may have been awkward in the beginning when they met, but now it makes her more comfortable because it reminded her of their old relationship.

"Thank you… For the rent. It really helps, I'm not sure how I can pay you bac-"

He turned his head to face her, "Will you go back to your family?"

Mitsuri hugged her legs together and shook her head, "Not in the near future."

Sasuke reached his hand out and stroked the side of her cheek.

She looks over and brushes her hair behind her ear from the same side.

His gaze changed on her.

"…."

Sasuke leaned over and kissed her.

She began to kiss back and the more she did the closer he came towards her. Slowly, she was laying on the couch with him on top of her. His kisses became stronger and he began to take off his shirt.

Mitsuri help him remove his shirt as he threw it to the side and he pulled her blouse off her.

He pushed her legs open and she felt his bulge through their pants, Sasuke pushed his hips towards her and she let out a moan.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for the continous support for my stories! I got some more time to work on this story so here we go! Please read and review so I know how it is going!

* * *

"Sorry, excuse me."

One of the senior management looked over their shoulder and noticed the new cleaning lady, he rolled his chair to the side to allow her better access to sweep in the ground.

"And so, our projected figures in the next 5 years would be…" The presenter pressed a button on a small remote he held and shined a bright smile at his final presentation slide.

A few of the members who circled around the conference table nodded their head, most of them looked pleased. Once the majority assumed a mutual agreement through eye contact, a man who sat next to Madara glanced over at Madara to see his reaction, but Madara looked more bored than usual, in fact, he was more interested in watching Mitsuri doing her new job.

The presenter immediately noticed that the Uchiha didn't seem quite impressed and immediately pushed his tie up and cleared his throat. "So our project would be worth investing!" He pointed at the bar charts that displayed on the screen, "See here? Look at the exponential growth on our financial forecast!"

He was getting everyone's attention except for Madara, who was trying to not hold a smirk as Mitsuri shot Madara a glare as she bent down and picked up some rubbish from the ground.

"Our project is a young and promising investment! It would be a shame to waste its early years…Unlike that young girl who starts off as a cleaning lady." The presenter curled his lips as if he had won over the Uchiha with that snarky comment.

Mitsuri couldn't hold it. She was already about to burst from Madara's snarky looks since she entered the room, she had bent down her knees for this job and she wasn't going to let another person shame her.

She shot up and held her broom to her side, "Your figures are wrong."

"…Excuse me?"

The presenter was almost shocked that she spoke back.

"You stated the formula you had used in the foot-notes, but if you go back to the table figures two slides back it doesn't add up." She stomped over, snatched his remote off him and went back to an earlier slide.

"You take your first year numbers in table A, then you combined it with this…" Mitsuri explained the way that he calculated his results, "In the end, your figures show a much slower growth that would seem less worthy to invest."

The board initially was shocked from what they were hearing, but as they went through the calculations in their own head, they realized she was right.

Madara finally smirked at the presentation.

"GET OUT." The presenter yelled at her.

"Gladly," she muttered and grabbed her broomstick and bucket before leaving the room.

* * *

 _"You still have that painting."_

 _Mitsuri smiled as she snuggled into Sasuke's chest looking at the medium-sized painting hung on her living room wall, "Yeah, still very proud of it. Isn't it great?"_

 _He had his arms around her and stroked her arm with his thumb gently._

 _"Yeah, looks great."_

* * *

Mitsuri's hand was shaking when she saw a link sent from Ino on her phone.

"SASUKE UCHIHA ENGAGED TO SAKURA HARUNO, HEIRESS TO THE HARUNO COPORATION"

She saw a preview of the news and was too afraid to open it, with her other hand she cuffed her mouth and tried to hold back a sob and ran to the office bathroom.

Mitsuri immediately ran into a bathroom stall and slammed the door shut. She sat on top of the toilet with the cover on and let out a loud cry. In between her cries, she forwarded the link through a text message Sasuke.

 _"The other person is typing…"_

Stopped.

 _"The other person is typing.."_

…

She finally got a text from him.

 _"Sorry."_

She cried much louder and her phone kept buzzing from Ino's text messages. He had chosen his career over her after their graduation, what made her think it was going to be any different this time?

Someone knocked the bathroom stall's door.

Mitsuri was sobbing into her hands so loud she couldn't hear it.

The knock was louder.

"Someone's in here…" She muttered through her cry.

 _Knock knock._

"I said… Someone is in here!" Mitsuri shouted.

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

She immediately got up and whipped the door open, "SOMEONE IS-"

Madara looked at her.

"…What?" She wiped her nose with the side of her hand and looked outside her stall.

It was the men's bathroom.

Her face blushed with embarrassment.

* * *

Madara placed her phone down on the table towards her side, "Hm, Sasuke Uchiha?"

She hand her palms resting on her knees sitting across Madara, she was both too upset and too embarrassed to look up at Madara.

Mitsuri simply nodded.

"Marrying Haruno is a tactic he is using to expand his little company, his engagement must have happened a while ago before releasing it to the press." Madara said, "But he came to you just a few days ago.." He began to analyze the situation and pieced up the apology message he sent to Mitsuri. His comments made her tear up again, but Madara didn't care, he was more intrigued at the situation.

She was definitely not dumb in her field, especially from the performance he saw in the morning presentation.

"Why didn't you work for him?"

"He said he wanted to do things his own way…And he didn't want me to be involved."

From what Madara knew, after the death of Sasuke's immediate family, he worked for Orochimaru, which was a well-known organization that dealt with the darker side of things in the city. Sasuke was able to take over and start his own organization. But he didn't hear anything about this girl's involvement.

Unless…

"His engagement party is this weekend. You will be my guest."

Mitsuri's head shot up, "What?!"

"Sasuke is related to me as my younger cousin, I am obliged to attend as family."

She began to tear up again with the thought of seeing Sasuke and his new fiancé together. "I…I don't want to see him."

"You'll come as my date," Madara said as she felt his presence closer to her. "There is no doubt that he still has strong feelings for you, he only chooses this path because of his vengeful goals. Which, one of them is to take _me_ down."

Mitsuri wiped her tears and sniffled a bit, "That has nothing to do with me."

Madara smirked, "You're quite naïve, no wonder you've been tricked."

She burrowed her brows together at his comment.

"Come to the engagement as my date, it will drive him crazy. It will let him lose focus on his work, and for you…It will make him jealous and he will see what he's missed out. It will do good for both of us."

Mitsuri could feel his energy shift, it is as if every Uchiha had that type of vibration when they plot revenge against other people, _especially_ against themselves. But what was scarier is that when they start casting a spell on you it works.

It is as if their eyes can hypnotize you, create an illusion that they want you to see make your entire world shift.

"I accept your offer."


End file.
